Talk:Taking This One to the Grave/@comment-92.23.125.69-20140827152628
She smirked because it's a game to her, she got someone to kill Mona, but then again, she controls people like Cyrus, and look how easily it was for him to be controlled. She see's everyone as her puppets, and when Emily played her at her own game, she didn't like it. Now the girls know how to play her, and tbh I hope they do. Don't underestimate them. Spencer is the smart one so she should use that and bring the police right around and back at Ali's door, but then again, Hanna is smart so I hope she plays that too, because Ali would never expect her to be. About her luring Bethany to Rosewood, her mother was seeing another man, and we all know that's Peter Hastings. Melissa is the same age as Jason, and Jason is Spencer and Melissa's half brother, who's to say that Spencer, Ali and Bethany aren't related, and Bethany and Ali are twins. They said they weren't doing the twin theory with Alison, but who can they justify away the fact Peter Hastings was the man she was cheating with, and Jason was born, and who's the say Bethany and Ali's not his either, and Ali's 'Dad' isn't her real dad, he just doesn't know. That's why Bethany was sent away, she was hidden away, and Jessica felt bad, therefore she was on the board at radley, so she could keep an eye on Bethany, then she tried to buy her lover. Parents generally do that when they give a child away, they try to overcompensate for love by buying things for them as they feel guilt. That explains why she took her out, the horse and the clothes. The picture Bethany drew was most likely out of anger because of the way Jessica treated her, buying her off and not letting her out into the world where she would be seen and heard and her affair would have been blow up and public knowledge. We all know she was quite the society wife, and holding lucheons and such stuff, so why tarnish that with an affair going public? Alison lured Bethany to Rosewood, meaning she lured her out of Radley, she got her out, she's Alison, she can do pretty much anything. That would be why her, CeCe and Bethany all wore the same clothes that night 'Ali went missing' (Melissa's flashback showed Bethany wearing the same clothes). The same clothes trick would be something Alison would do, as CeCe has said before they liked to pretend they were each other, so why not do it again? CeCe pretended she was Vivian Darkbloom to leave the country for Paris, and then Ali was seen talking to Cyrus about the police incident in a dark brown wig, Vivian's wig. It's clear as day that her and CeCe like being the same person, so it wouldn't stop them when they wanted Bethany out of Radley. The whole hitting someone with a rock thing on Ali's part, I say it could have been Bethany, Alison wound her up, she threw a rock at her head, and she knocked her out. Bethany walked away. She walked away because Jessica didn't want to rat her out, she was her daughter, she would only protect someone you loved from something like that, and there you have it, she protected Bethany, most likely still out of guilt for locking her up in radley. Ali got out of the hole, because Grunwald helped her out, then Ali or CeCe hit Bethany and buried her, and took off so no-one would suspect either of them. No one would suspect a missing girl. Like I said, it's all a game to Alison